


Long Distance

by saigerrr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Cute, Ficlet, First Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: A/N: Hey guys! I actually posted damn.It's been awhile. I'm dealing with a lot of shit.But I think I'm ready to write again!I also would like to say RIP Chester Bennington because he was amazing and Linkin Park is one of my favorite bands. His music will never be forgotten and neither will he. Rip Chester, I hope you found peace.That being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! If you have any requests just request it through message or comment! And when requesting please give me the ship and setting! That's about it!Byyyyeeeeee!Love y'all!-Dark





	Long Distance

Anthony - Bigjigglypanda  
Tyler - I AM WILDCAT

(Anthony's Pov) 

Today is the day. Today is the day I finally get to meet my boyfriend of 6 months in person. 6 months ago, I met my boyfriend, Tyler. For the last 6 months, we skyped and sent each other letters and all the romantic stuff. But we never met in person. But today,  today that changes. As of right now, I'm on a plane on my way to Tennessee to meet him for the first time in person. As I'm looking out the window at the sky I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and it's Tyler texting me.  
(T- Tyler, A- Anthony)  
T- I'm at the airport waiting, how long til you land? 

A- they said we are about 20 minutes away from landing. 

T- Sweet, I can't wait till I get to see you and kiss you

I felt me cheeks heat up and I smiled at my phone. 

A - me too

T- so how's the flight going? 

A - tiring but worth it since I get to see you

《Time Skip brought to you by Anthony's Fake Laugh》 

I'm here. I'm finally here. I get off the plane and get my luggage. I call Tyler and he answers immediately. "You here" "Yes I'm here" "Sweet I'm up on the second floor" "Okay I'm on my way" 

《Twenty Minutes Later.....》 

"Where the fuck are you?" "I'm on the first floor" "I said the second floor!" "No you said the first floor!" "Just stay on the first floor, I'm coming down" 

《Ten minutes later》  
As I was walking on the second floor I see a very tall man walking my way,(a/n: in case anyone doesn't know, Tyler is freakishly tall irl I think he said he was around like 6'5) I look at his face and... it's Tyler! I pick up my pace and walk faster towards him. He looks up at sees me and walks towards me and when we get right in front of each other, it immediately turns kinda awkward. "Uhm..hi" he smiles "Hi" and pulls me into tight hug. We hug for what seems like forever before we pull apart. "I've wanted to do that for so long" "Me too babe" We both smile at each other and walk out of the airport hand in hand. 

The drive to Tyler's house was full of jokes, talking and laughter. 

When we got to his house he showed me where I was sleeping and I got settled in. I went to look for him and found him in the kitchen. "So Tyler." "Yes?" "You messaged me something. Something about wanting to kiss me?" He smiled and said "do you want me to?" "Kinda, yeah" He wasted no time walking over to me, leaning down and attaching his lips to mine. We kissed for what felt like forever but it only lasted a few minutes. We kissed until we had to pull away to catch our breath. "Wow." "Wow indeed." We smiled at each other and leant in again. Let's just say it escalated quickly and both of us had luck on our side that night. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I actually posted damn.  
> It's been awhile. I'm dealing with a lot of shit.  
> But I think I'm ready to write again! 
> 
> I also would like to say RIP Chester Bennington because he was amazing and Linkin Park is one of my favorite bands. His music will never be forgotten and neither will he. Rip Chester, I hope you found peace. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! If you have any requests just request it through message or comment! And when requesting please give me the ship and setting! That's about it!  
> Byyyyeeeeee!  
> Love y'all!  
> -Dark


End file.
